Katie nunca falla
by Dani Valdez
Summary: El instinto de Katie para crear parejas no falla nunca, jamás. Este fic participa en el primer reto del foro El armario de escobas.


Katie nunca falla

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el primer reto del foro El armario de escobas

()()()()()()()()()()

Katie nunca falla a la hora de emparejar a las personas. Ella fue la primera que sugirió que Alicia y George deberían salir. Ella fue la primera que convenció a Angelina de pedirle salir a Fred y la primera en animar a Hernie a que se declarara a Leanne. Sin embargo, hay uno de sus amigos que la tiene totalmente desconcertada y ese es Oliver. No hay ninguna chica que vea como posible novia de Oliver. No es que eso le importe. No es una cotilla, pero le gusta ver felices a sus amigos y Oliver no parece precisamente feliz.

El ojo interior de Katie nunca se equivoca. Lo que a Oliver le pasa es un problema amoroso. Así que se pone a estudiar a las candidatas para ser la chica que le ha roto el corazón al bueno de Oliver.

En un principio piensa que se trata de Cho Chan, esa buscadora de ravenclaw tan guapa e inteligente. Oliver ha estado hablando mucho sobre ella últimamente. No obstante, pronto se da cuenta de que su interés en la muchacha se basa únicamente en su forma de jugar.

Más tarde sospecha de Patricia Stinson, porque Oliver ha estado preguntando por ella. Mas vuelve a quedar desilusionada enseguida pues lo único que Oliver quiere de la chica es un libro que necesita y que ella ha tomado prestado de la biblioteca.

Katie se estruja los sesos intentando encontrar a la joven en cuestión. Analiza una por una a todas las chicas de los cursos superiores (porque no ve a Oliver fijándose en una cría). Oliver no parece mostrar un interés especial por ninguna pero ¿Entonces por qué está así de decaído?

La solución es tán simple que a Katie le entran ganas de reír. No hay ninguna chica por la que Oliver muestre interés en el plano amoroso y eso es simple y llanamente porque a Oliver no le gustan las chicas.

Contenta por haberlo averiguado no tarda mucho en llegar a una conclusión: a Oliver le gusta Percy Weasley.

Cuando Katie se lo dice a Leanne esta no la cree pero ella no se desanima. Va a ayudar a Oliver cueste lo que cueste. La primera salida del curso le sirve como excusa. Basta con decirle a Percy que Oliver quiere verlo y a Oliver lo mismo pero a la inversa. Katie está muy contenta con su plan (cuando lo probó con Susan y Zacharias funcionó a la perfección). Sin embargo, Oliver y Percy no son Susan y Zacharias y el plan no funciona. Ambos pasan el día juntos y por lo que Katie puede ver se divierten bastante. Mas no hay confesión por parte de ninguno. Eso la desconcierta porque sus planes celestinescos suelen dar resultado a la primera pero sigue intentándolo.

El curso está a punto de terminar y Katie puede decir que ha fracasado en su misión. Ha probado con todo, juegos de verdad o reto, encerronas, conversaciones llenas de indirectas, incluso el viejo truco de encerrarlos en un baño. Nada ha funcionado.

Leanne, que ha sido la confidente de todo esto empieza ya a mirarla como una loca pero Katie insiste en que lo único que quiere es que sus amigos sean felices. Al final, Leanne, harta de escucharla le dice que vaya a hablar directamente con Oliver y Katie decide por una vez hacerle caso a su mejor amiga.

Habla con él justo antes del último partido cuando están a solas en los vestuarios porque los demás llegan tarde. No sabe muy bien cómo empezar porque Oliver no es el tipo de persona a la que le gusta hablar de sus sentimientos pero por fin se arma de valor y comienza a contárselo todo.

Oliver la deja hablar sin decir nada hasta que ella termina. Katie le cuenta que sabe que está colado por Percy y le habla de todo lo que ha hecho durante el curso para ayudarlo. Cuando finaliza, Oliver se echa a reír. Katie observa confusa como el muchacho se dobla sobre sí mismo con estruendosas carcajadas que Katie nunca le ha oído antes. Los demás comienzan entonces a llegar y Oliver vuelve a ponerse serio y comienza a repartir instrucciones para el importante partido que tienen que jugar. Es la última oportunidad del equipo de ganar la copa porque el año que viene Oliver no está y habrá que buscar un nuevo guardián. Oliver está emocionado y Katie piensa que quizá lo único que le importa al chico es el deporte y que el amor no entra en sus planes hasta que en la fiesta en la sala común de Griffindor para celebrar que han ganado la copa Percy se le acerca y le pasa una nota de parte de Oliver. El Weasley no sabe lo que pone, solo que él se la ha dado para ella. Cuando se va, Katie desdobla la nota y la lee. Dice:

 _Tus habilidades adivinatorias no son tan buenas como crees cuando tú eres una de las implicadas_

Katie se sonroja violentamente. Eso sí que no lo había visto venir. No sabe que hacer. ¿Debe decirle a Oliver que ella no siente nada por él o es mejor que se calle y olviden el asunto? Está totalmente confundida. Entonces ve a Oliver reírse junto a Percy que parece estar regañándole. Los dos se acercan a ella y Katie no sabe qué hacer. Oliver parece muy divertido mientras que Percy está sin duda bastante incómodo. Katie se pregunta qué pensará de ella. Seguramente la considera una entrometida. Percy la mira con algo parecido a la lástima y apoya una mano en su hombro.

–Oliver es un idiota a veces. Si hubiera sabido lo que ponía en la nota no te la hubiera dado –Dice.

–No importa –Le sonríe y se vuelve hacia Oliver para intentar decirle lo más amablemente posible que solo lo quiere como amigo.

–Ya sé lo que me vas a decir, Katie. Solo quería que lo supieras. Lo comprendo, me duele, pero. . .

–Oliver, deja de hacer el payaso.

–Está bien –El chico suspira y le guiña el ojo a Katie que cada vez comprende menos la situación.

Percy vuelve a sonreírle condescendiente mientras Oliver la mira con diversión.

–Llevamos saliendo desde principios del curso. Al principio tuvimos unas cuantas idas y venidas pero ahora estamos bastante bien –Dice Percy con naturalidad.

Katie abre los ojos como platos y Oliver se ríe antes de continuar por donde su novio lo dejó:

–Percy quería mantenerlo en secreto porque ya sabes lo pesada que se pone la gente cuando estás en una relación –Oliver le guiña un ojo y Katie tiene la sensación de que se está burlando de ella.

–Mis hermanos se encargaron de demostrarlo el año pasado cuando salía con Penni –Añade Percy.

–entonces ¿La nota?

–Solo una broma. Cuando me contaste todo eso me hizo mucha gracia.

–Ya se notó –Murmura Katie algo molesta.

–Sí, es que a ver, reconoce que es gracioso que alguien te diga que ha estado todo el curso intentando emparejarte con tu novio.

Katie no puede menos que reconocerlo.

–Pero sigo sin entender lo de la nota.

–solo una pequeña broma. Quería ver cómo reaccionabas y sí, bueno, también reírme un poco de ti. Tú llevas metiéndote en mi vida un año, qué menos que devolvértelo por un momento.

Katie reconoce que es justo. Se lo merece por metomentodo y por actuar a espaldas de Oliver sin hablar las cosas con él sobre un tema que realmente solo concernía al chico aunque fuera por ayudarlo.y Supone que es el momento de aprender la lección y dejar de meterse en asuntos ajenos. Sin embargo, pronto cambia de opinión. Al fin y al cabo, su instinto, una vez más, nunca falla.


End file.
